


Ссора, забота и прочие трудности общения

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Lydia's party, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: - Скотт, нет, прошу тебя! – МакКолл не обращал внимания на восклицания Стайлз. – Дру-у-уг, ну пожалуйста!- Стайлз, пойми, тебе необходимо помириться с Дереком, - пытаясь убедить парня, Скотт заглянул ему прямо в глаза: - Ваша ссора приносит неудобство всем нам, и ты это понимаешь.





	Ссора, забота и прочие трудности общения

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Поправив воротник собственной рубашки, Стайлз немного взлохматил волосы. Потом оглядел себя и удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Тяжело вздохнув, Скотт, наблюдавший за другом, уныло взглянул на часы.

— Стайлз, уже десять часов вечера. Почему ты не мог закончить свои дела раньше? Если мы не поторопимся, то опоздаем на вечеринку окончательно! — негодование, копившееся в парне несколько часов ожидания, вырвалось наружу.

— Скотт, ты не понимаешь, как это было важно! — воскликнул в ответ Стилински и, положив в карман джинсов телефон, задумчиво взглянул на часы: — И ты не прав. Именно в такое время начинается самое веселье.

Скотт только фыркнул и, не оборачиваясь на друга, пошёл к двери. Конечно, он был зол на Стайлза — тот целых четыре часа, не прерываясь, играл в свои стрелялки и совершенно забыл о том, что они собирались пойти на вечеринку. Когда Скотт зашёл за другом, тот преспокойно и самозабвенно рубился в «Counter-Strike» и громко кричал что-то про нубов и читеров. Скотт тоже любил поиграть на досуге, но ведь не тогда, когда его ждали! Заметив в дверях насупившегося друга, Стайлз подскочил со стула, запутался в наушниках, чертыхнулся и, всё-таки сумев выпутаться из проводов, развёл руки в стороны и начал оправдываться. Скотт в ответ только махнул рукой и, вздохнув, уселся на кровать. Стайлз понял всё без слов и, продолжая что-то бурчать себе под нос, стал одеваться.

Сейчас же ребята жутко опаздывали на вечеринку, и виноват в этом был Стайлз. Он отлично понимал это и всячески пытался загладить вину — предлагал месяц мыть за Скотта посуду, готовить ему пять раз в неделю, делать за него домашнее задание, но ничто не могло вымолить прощение у обиженного волчонка. Стайлз, поняв, что его попытки бесполезны, просто ещё раз попросил понять и простить. Скотт только отмахнулся, и в таком немного мрачном настроении зашёл в дом Лидии Мартин.

Да, вечеринку устраивала именно она. Как говорила сама Лидия, на каждой вечеринке происходит огромное множество событий и, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего, лучше всего устраивать эти мероприятия у себя дома. Мать была не против, места хватало всем, сама девушка пользовалась большой популярностью, поэтому такие вечеринки стали обычным местом сбора молодёжи Бикон Хиллз.

Зайдя в дом Лидии Мартин, Стайлз заметно повеселел. «Ещё бы, — подумал Скотт, — тут столько красоток! И все, как на подбор, пока без спутников. Плюс ко всему, Стайлз всё ещё продолжает тайно вздыхать по Лидии, которая уже полгода вздыхает по Джексону Уиттмору. Хотя сама это отрицает полностью. Вот же женщины!»

Скотт был один. Да, его первая любовь ушла к Айзеку, но оборотень не был на него зол. Как ни посмотри, Эллисон действительно будет лучше рядом с милым и забавным блондином-херувимом, чем с ним. Ещё тогда, когда Скотт увидел их вместе в первый раз, в его голову закрались некоторые сомнения, и вот, спустя несколько недель, Айзек просит не злиться на него и простить. Было больно, даже очень, но, как говорила мама, в жизни и правда будет ещё много влюблённостей, надо лишь подождать.

— Скотт, чего ты застрял?! — воскликнул Стайлз, прорываясь сквозь толпу к застывшему в проходе другу. — Как бы ты сам меня поторапливал, а сейчас стоишь, словно истукан! О чём задумался?

— Да так, уже ни о чём, — отмахнулся Скотт и пошёл к другу. Верно, сейчас необходимо отвлечься от всяких мыслей и отправиться на поиски новых приключений!

«Надеюсь, это не из-за Эллисон и Айзека…» — подумал Стайлз, проходя мимо целующейся парочки. Взяв стаканчик пунша и присев на диван, парень принялся осматривать поле боя. Никого подходящего видно не было, и Стайлз заметно приуныл. Зачем тогда вообще надо было отвлекаться от игр? Можно было бы и дальше мочить всех неверных. Это намного лучше, чем сидеть и тупо пить противный розовый пунш.

Заметив боковым зрением какое-то движение за окном, Стайлз заинтересованно вытянул шею и отодвинул в сторону штору. Увидев на газоне хмурого Дерека, Стайлз чуть не захлебнулся пуншем. Быстро скатившись с дивана, он поставил стаканчик на пол и, подняв глаза вверх, заметил удивлённый взгляд Скотта. Отрицательно помотав головой, Стайлз постарался с помощью мимики убедить друга в том, что ничего не случилось. Видимо, сделать этого не удалось.

— Что произошло? — поинтересовался Скотт, и, увидев, как Стайлз прижал палец к губам, присел к нему на пол. — Что на этот раз?

— Да нет, ничего такого! — заверил Стайлз. В ответ на это Скотт выразительно выгнул бровь. — Нет, правда, всё хорошо!

Стайлз покосился на окно. Скотт сделал то же самое и заметил Дерека. Понимающе хмыкнув, Скотт пошёл к веранде. Стайлз поднялся на ноги, и подбежал к другу.

— Скотт, нет, прошу тебя! — МакКолл не обращал внимания на восклицания Стайлз. — Дру-у-уг, ну пожалуйста!

— Стайлз, пойми, тебе необходимо помириться с Дереком, — пытаясь убедить парня, Скотт заглянул ему прямо в глаза: — Ваша ссора приносит неудобство всем нам, и ты это понимаешь.

— Да, конечно, — торопливо кивнул Стайлз, — но сейчас не время. Ты же знаешь, слишком рано для этого.

— Не надо мне тут зубы заговаривать, — терпеливо произнёс Скотт и открыл дверь на веранду. Дерек стоял там же, где и был. Он хмуро посмотрел на приближающихся друзей и скрестил руки на груди.

Стайлз наконец-то осмелился поднять глаза, но, поймав взгляд Дерека, тут же спрятался за спину Скотта. Дерек выразительно хмыкнул.

— Так, ладно, вы тут разбирайтесь, а я пошёл, — отступив в сторону и подтолкнув Стайлза вперёд, Скотт на прощание махнул Дереку рукой и скрылся в толпе.

Стайлз уставился на Дерека, не зная, с чего начать разговор.

— В общем… Эм… — очевидно, сегодня был просто не его день.

— Стайлз, — перебил Дерек, но Стайлз не воспользовался возможностью отдать инициативу в чужие руки.

— Да, я понимаю, что виноват, но и ты меня пойми тоже! — в порыве чувств махнув куда-то себе за спину, он чуть не заехал рукой проходящему мимо парню. — Ой, извини.

Парень недоуменно взглянул на него, покачал головой и пошёл дальше по своим делам. Стайлз только пожал плечами и вновь развернулся к Дереку.

Который, кстати, теперь стоял намного ближе, чем до этого. Даже не так, он придвинулся почти вплотную.

— Так вот, о чём я… — говорить становилось сложнее, и дело было отнюдь не в Дереке. Не-е-ет, совсем нет.

— Стайлз, — Дерек сделал ещё один крохотный шаг вперёд, и вот теперь он точно оказался слишком близко. Это все нормы приличия нарушало, вот так! — Посмотри на меня.

Тут Стайлз внезапно понял, что действительно избегает взгляда Дерека. Ему просто невыносимо думать о том, что если он сейчас поднимет глаза, то Дерек его тут же без вопросов и заминок прикончит прямо на месте. Силой взгляда, одной только силой взгляда, это точно.

Дерек требовательно схватил Стайлза за предплечья и дёрнул на себя. Не ожидая такой подлянки, Стайлз завалился вперёд, прямо на грудь Дерека, а потому больше не мог пытаться избежать разговора, слова сами так и рвались наружу.

— Я не буду извиняться за свои слова, ты это знаешь, так зачем же мы всё ещё говорим об этом? Я считал, да до сих пор продолжаю считать, что ввязываться в ту авантюру с поиском пропащего вампира было очень опасно, ты мог погибнуть в этом чёртовом логове десять тысяч раз! Я всё ещё не вижу логики в твоих действиях, ты — в моих обвинениях, поэтому, думаю, нам не стоит дальше обсуждать это! — высказавшись, Стайлз собрался уйти восвояси, но Дерек не позволил, удерживая за запястья и не давая отстраниться ни на шаг.

— Теперь, раз ты закончил, прошу выслушать меня, — в голосе Дерека было столько стали, что Стайлз невольно поёжился. — На неделе я осознал, что смотрел на ситуацию только с одной стороны и упустил из виду то, что нужно было согласовать с остальными. Я прошу прощения и надеюсь, что мы сможем закрыть этот вопрос.

К концу речи Дерек стискивал руки Стайлза так сильно, что на нежной коже наверняка проступили синяки. Впрочем, никого это сейчас не волновало. Дерек, быть может, впервые в жизни признавал свою вину, а Стайлз просто задыхался от возмущения.

— Ты думаешь, я орал на тебя из-за того, что ты не советовался со мной? Потому что я не смог контролировать все самостоятельно? — Стайлз чувствовал, что распаляется ещё больше.

— Разве нет? — Дерек, скорее всего, уже понял, что нет, но отступать не было смысла.

— Боже, какой же ты идиот! — крикнул Стайлз, не заботясь, что вокруг слишком много других людей. — Я же переживал не из-за контроля, а из-за тебя! За тебя, придурок!

Дерек выглядел так, словно его огрели обухом по голове. Он всматривался в лицо Стайлза, силясь отыскать там хотя бы намёк на шутку, но видел лишь разозлённый прищур карих глаз, в глубине которых действительно скрывалась забота о нём, о Дереке.

— Я… — собраться с силами удалось не сразу. — Я… Я не знал. Я не думал.

— Теперь знаешь и думаешь, — зло усмехнулся Стайлз и всё же вырвался из хватки Дерека, направляясь прочь.

— Но ведь это что-то значит? — спросил Дерек, смотря вслед Стайлзу.

Тот остановился, развернулся к Дереку и, нервно переступив с ноги на ногу, кивнул.

— Значит, но мы ещё не готовы.

Дерек удовлетворённо кивнул в ответ. Возможно, так и есть. Пока что достаточно и того, что Стайлзу на самом деле не всё равно, что он по-своему забоится о Дереке и определённо не собирается уходить из его жизни ещё очень долгое время.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
